the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CertainlyNot1218 (Talk) 00:26, December 12, 2012 Welcome CertainlyNot1218 01:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaha -- CertainlyNot1218 13:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 'ello CertainlyNot Yeah that's me 15:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll be on chat here. :) CertainlyNot1218 22:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll try brb CertainlyNot1218 23:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol -- CertainlyNot..1218....... talk 22:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Add some stuff! Make a fanon for SSJ7. lol really SSJ7 somebody -- CertainlyNot..1218....... talk 23:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Btw like my new sig? Almost 100 pages :) -- CertainlyNot..1218....... talk 21:27, December 19, 2012 (UTC) You can add both, Just different ways to say it. C ya on chat. -- CertainlyNot..1218....... talk 22:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Come on and add stuff lol! .CertainlyNot .Talk • '. 20:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) New avi huh? -- ' CertainlyNot • Talk • ' 14:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) What? -- ' CertainlyNot • Talk • ' 20:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ive been adding info boxes etc, If you can, can you add Saiyan pages and important characters! Thanks bro -- ' CertainlyNot • Talk • ' 16:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok I am on chat. Btw change my thing back to Founder. -- ' CertainlyNot • Talk • ' 02:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) When you can, can you make the main page letters in different colors or whatever-- ' CertainlyNot • Talk • ' 14:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Sup. ' CertainlyNot • Talk • ' 20:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on chat, if you can go ahead, and can you help me with adding a gotenks page! Thanks bro 'CN Leave Me A Message 20:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Were getting some new users!!! CN Leave Me A Message 22:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) yes sir You still alive? CN Leave Me A Message Haha, it's been so long. How are ya doing? CN Leave Me A Message 14:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm ight. Got banned from UDBW lolllll, Gotek came back and banned me... Lmfaoooooo CN Leave Me A Message 14:29, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Join chat? CN Leave Me A Message 14:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) My main problem is finding a good wiki to stay at. DB wiki is aids tbh. CN Leave Me A Message 14:33, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm planning on stay at one of the two popular Naruto Fanon Wiki's or a Tokyo Ghoul Fanon wiki. CN Leave Me A Message 14:42, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Emperor León ' Click that -- 'CN Leave Me A Message 18:57, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Watch the anime. Create fanon. It's fuckin amazing CN Leave Me A Message 21:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Who cares!!! CN Leave Me A Message 22:08, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Watch 2 episodes then tell me what you think. CN Leave Me A Message I thought the same thing... but its fucking good CN Leave Me A Message 22:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Just watch 1 or 2 episodes. If you dont like it, ditch it. if you do like it (which will happen) youll be satisfied. CN Leave Me A Message